tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
JB's Blog Survivor
JB's Blog Survivor began on June 3, 2012. It is the blog version of the CBS show 'Survivor', which puts 16-20 people together in an exotic location and splits them into 2-6 tribes or teams. Each day they compete for Immunity from Tribal Council, in which the loosing tribe is forced to vote someone out of the game. When typically 7-12 people remain, the tribes merge into one tribe and begin an individual game, with everyone going to Tribal Council, but one person being Immune while there. At the end of the game, one of the Final 2 or 3 will be voted the Sole Survivor by a Jury of 7-11 of the most recently voted out players. Each season each season lasts 14-16 days in total, with one Immunity Challenge and Tribal Council each day. The franchise is currently on it's sixth season. Seasons Users (Thru Brazil) Four Seasons egaga911 // Japan - Eve (12th), Greece - Evander (14th), Bora Bora - Candace (19th), Brazil - Dwayne (15th) Three Seasons Js21 // Japan - 'Jus' (6th), Bermuda - Shii-Ann (18th), Bora Bora - Luke (13th) nelson1987911 // Greece - Chrisanlia (3rd), Bermuda - Dolina (7th), Bora Bora - Keeva (5th) dragotistic // Bermuda - ZJ (9th), Bora Bora - Marcos (10th), Brazil - Genoveva (13th) Two Seasons taylor112399 // Greece - Taylor (5th), Bermuda - Raynia (4th) Jasonxo // Bermuda - Aria (13th), Bora Bora - Elyse (4th) TheJesseHudson // Bora Bora - Janelle (2nd), Brazil - Maria (12th) PizPaz // Greece - Buster (4th), Brazil - Jalina (8th) One Season Sylvester // Brazil - Ian (1st) Gilligan // Brazil - Alison (2nd) Alyxandra // Brazil - Alina (3rd) koolmanmadden // Brazil - Isiah (4th) tyboy618 // Brazil - Lakisha (5th) CaptainTangerine // Brazil - Val (6th) sportsgeek12 // Brazil - Logan (7th) 01Gohan // Brazil - Evana (9th) william3 // Brazil - William (10th) TheBizareOne // Brazil - Eric (11th) Zamchise // Brazil - Jeff (14th) mrkkkkyle // Brazil - Kyle (16th) MarekK27 // Bora Bora - Michelle (1st) Inkread // Bora Bora - Lawrence (3rd) jharrin7887 // Bora Bora - Rachel (6th) ILOVETHEBUCCANEERS // Bora Bora - Landon (7th) MontyBurns // Bora Bora - Monty (8th) jhelsdon2478 // Bora Bora - Jason (9th) Sajanas300 // Bora Bora - Ignas (11th) ZombieOliver // Bora Bora - Livvy (12th) Sharon // Bora Bora - Amanda (14th) bclrockschamp // Bora Bora - Brian (15th) Suitman13 // Bora Bora - Shawn (16th) horrorite // Bora Bora - Katie (17th) _Spyro_ // Bora Bora - Jaylyn (18th) imprincearthur // Bora Bora - David (20th) bubba3 // Bermuda - Duncan (1st) bluba164 // Bermuda - Jay (2nd) pinkwaffle // Bermuda - Jenna (3rd) lonelypuppie // Bermuda - Rowena (5th) Etienne // Bermuda - Stephenie (6th) chee5e55ave5 // Bermuda - Elliot (8th) Akora // Bermuda - Bonquisha (10th) prozach // Bermuda - Geoff (11th) AlexRyder // Bermuda - Damian (12th) Jasonxo // Bermuda - Aria (13th) rupaul // Bermuda - Lakwanda (14th) nasmay1 // Bermuda - Chauncey (15th) jimboslice // Bermuda - Jimmy (16th) joshg222 // Bermuda - Josh (17th) Tayvi // Greece - Tayvi (1st) ajg31397 // Greece - Gabby (2nd) survivorfan1111 // Greece - Tom (6th) QueenSheeba // Greece - Sheeba (7th) Lynette // Greece - Danica (8th) EliOrtiz1234 // Greece - Eli (9th) mikec51 // Greece - Mike (10th) hinata0014 // Greece - Austin (11th) porschefan101 // Greece - Porsche (12th) tarynnichole // Greece - Nichole (13th) amf7410 // Greece - Andy (15th) pokerpup // Greece - Tiegan (16th) BestHeroD // Greece - Jake (17th) virgobo1 // Greece - Vesta (18th) GoAlexandra // Japan - Erinn (1st) coolnarwhal88 // Japan - Scott (2nd) redrose // Japan - Rose (3rd) 1Swampy8 // Japan - Alexandra (4th) Janelle_Pierzina // Japan - Janelle (5th) Spinner554 // Japan - Ausham (7th) austino15fffan // Japan - Austin (8th) LiteCitrus // Japan - Augustine (9th) suzie438 // Japan - Suzie (10th) Joeker // Japan - Joe (11th) thomas_corbo7398 // Japan - 'Corbo' (13th) jordan787 // Japan - Jordan (14th) Millzipede // Japan - Millie (15th) Foxface // Japan - Foxface (16th)